2nd trip to the South Mall with Amie
Heeeey so today Amie & I got to go to the South Mall again! This is the 2nd time I was there with her! OMG GUESS WHAT afterwards it was POURING rain...but Amie's dad took me on the 8th Street Bridge!!! I said, "Mr. B., thank you for taking me on my favorite bridge!" and I yapped about it's history in the dark pouring rain haha silly me! Then I said I love architecture and my day was perfect because I saw my fave building and went on my fave bridge! Then her brother Danny said, "What's your favorite building?" *smiles* "Martin Tower. In Bethlehem." c: Hehehehe I hated calling him an "it" and not "him" when they said he is across Lowe's and I said, "Yes he is...I mean it is!" :o Anyways that really has nothing to do with the mall trip itself. Ooh also on the way back, a song was on and I said, "The only reason I know that song is because of Evelyn!" and Danny said, 'WHO IS EVELYN!?" because we have mentioned her a lot and I never said who she was. I said, "She is my best friend online." and he said, "I thought that Amie was your best friend?" I said, "I have online best friends and real life best friends!" ANYWHO that still has nothing to do with the all trip. Well, lol we went into an antique shop and they had a lot of nice antiques! Amie made SO many jokes about Cdk in there! LOOOOOOOL I took pictures of all the stuff she mentioned about him! He probably will not like it at ALL haha. :o Anyways...we went to a lot of stores and had a lot of fun! Pics are coming! Also Amie took pictures of me on her phone I hope she can upload soon! :D #iamasuperstar (talk) 03:22, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Pictures of stuff she was making jokes about Cdk IMG_4883.JPG|LOL she said, "This is Cdk's ride." like his car or something haha IMG_4884.JPG|She said this is his girlfriend :P IMG_4885.JPG|She said the doll in the yellow is his prostitute and the one in the reddish outfit is his stalker? :P IMG_4886.JPG|She said this is his bear named "Steve" IMG_4906.JPG|LOOOOOOOL I LOLED! She said, "Awww look! It's Cdk!" I LOLED IN THE STORE HAHAHA!!! IMG_4908.JPG|She says, as always, something about hitting him with a bat. LOL I am sorry if it's rude but it's funny and she kept making jokes hahaha! :D Other pictures IMG_4889.JPG|We were in Claire's and she said "This is so Matt right here." :P IMG_4903.JPG|I love this picture of a turtle I took! :D IMG_4907.JPG|Amie said, "I am on my way to Utah!" One last picture that Amie & I agreed we would not post because Cdk would find it offensive but he INSISTED he wanted to see it so here it is... IMG 4909.JPG|Okay...YOU ASKED FOR IT!!! She said this is Cdk's sister. Amie's Pictures IMG1047.jpg|This was in Claire's and I believe this 100%! :D IMG1053.jpg|Me sitting on a lovely sofa in Ross :D IMG1054.jpg|LOL Amie says, "She is on her way to Maryland to see Evelyn!!!" :P I said, "LOL yesh!" Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:PA Rocks Category:Trips